Ice Cream and Chocolate Kisses
by Nyamuse
Summary: Yuugi shares the joy of ice cream and more importantly kisses. YxYY


Ice Cream and Chocolate Kisses

By: Nyamuse

Summary: Yuugi share the joy of ice cream and more importantly kisses. YxYY

Author note: Rewrite. Fixing it a bit.

________________________________________

Yuugi slid out of his bed, careful not to wake his still sleeping lover. He flinched when he heard the bed moan at the loss of its second master. Yuugi pause his movements to check if Atemu was still sleeping. He sighed in relief when he heard the gentle snoring of his lover. Atemu looked so peaceful when sleeping, curled up on their king size bed like a cat. The small hikari didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. Especially after the long work out they did the night before. A bright red tomato blush found its way to his cheeks as last night's activities replayed themselves in his mind happily. Still blushing, Yuugi slipped on a purple silk robe from the bedroom floor. The silky material felt great on his overheated skin. Summer hit Domino city with everything she had to offer this year; Morning and already the thermometer in his room read 89 degrees.

Yuugi s stomach growled, reminding him why he had gotten up in the first place. Quietly as he could, Yuugi tip toed out of his room, and walk toward the kitchen. Too bad he never notice two amused ruby orbs watching him leave.  
Yuugi wander into the kitchen in search for something to eat. For some unknown reason, he was having a craving for ice cream, and not just any ice cream, but chocolate ice cream. This was strange because he wasn t a big fan of chocolate ice cream. He shrug, what did he care, ice cream was ice cream.

Stealing some of his Grandpa's chocolate ice cream he had stashed in the back of the frigid, Yuugi ate happily from the carton container, he didn't notice Atemu walk into the kitchen until he wrapped his arms around his hikari's narrow waist.

"Eep!" Yuugi let loose a high pitch squeak despite himself, thrashing when his captor wandering hands went after all his ticklish spots. Yuugi dropped the ice cream carton he was eating on the kitchen floor. A deep chuckle instantly gave away who attacker was. Turning around quickly, he was face to face with a very amused Atemu. Yuugi gave his lover a playful glare.

"Look what you made me do Atemu!" He playfully scolds the older boy as he picked up the carton. Yami just laughed before giving his innocent lover a quick peck on his nose.

"Morning to you too," He chuckled, "what were you doing down here anyway? It Sunday, you have no school today."  
Just eating some ice cream." Said Yuugi automatically, forgetting he was talking to a centuries year old pharaoh who was trapped in a small golden jigsaw pyramid puzzle long before ice cream was created.

"Ice scream?" Yami frowned, he didn't like the sound of this ice scream. He was the only one allowed to make his Aibou scream. Yuugi, who obviously heard his Yami's thoughts, blush. Blinking several times, he realized his beloved yami never had ice cream before.

"No, not scream. Ice cream," Yuugi assured his Koi, "it's like snow but only with flavor, like chocolate." A wicked idea quickly formed in Yuugi's not so innocent mind.

/Would you like to try some/ Yuugi purred sweetly inside his lover's head.

Yuugi could feel Yami's reluctance but all doubts dissolved with the help of his most powerful weapon, the puppy eyes. Yami put his hand up in a mock surrender to his hikari. Grinning, Yuugi took a bite of ice cream before wrapping his arms around his Atemu's neck and give him a teasing kiss. Atemu, who liked this turn of events, soon deepen the kiss, nipping at his lighter half's lower lip for a silent permission to enter.

A moaning Yuugi granted his wish, and allowed Yami to taste his chocolate ice cream flavor mouth.  
Minutes passed, and the two lovers were still passionately lip locked. Finally due to the lack of air the lovers parted.

Yami give Yuugi a playful lick on his lips before saying, "I think I like chocolate ice cream now."

Yuugi grinned, "Thought you would. They also have many different flavors."

"Hmm. But do they have a chocolate Yuugi flavor ice cream?"

Suddenly without warning Yami scooped Yuugi and the chocolate ice cream carton and raced back to their bedroom.  
Hours later, Yuugi learn to like chocolate ice cream and Solomon walked into the kitchen and found a chocolate ice cream puddle on the floor.


End file.
